walkingwithfandomcom-20200222-history
Argentinosaurus
Argentinosaurus was a gigantic titanosaur dinosaur, the last group of the sauropod dinosaurs that were also the most physically imposing. It lived during the Early to Middle Cretaceous period and was among the largest land animals that ever lived. Facts One of the largest sauropods that ever lived (though Seismosaurus ''was much longer but may have been lighter since weight estimates range from 50-100 tonnes), ''Argentinosaurus ''grew up to 35 metres (115 ft) in length, making it bigger than even its relatives, such as ''Alamosaurus ''and ''Saltasaurus with weight estimates varying from 75 to 100 tonnes. This great size ensured that mature Argentinosaurs have no predators, except Giganotosaurus and the giant prehistoric crocodilian Sarcosuchus. Consequently, juveniles tended in travel together with the adults, to ensure that the latter would intimidate the predators and make the juveniles less vulnerable. However, every herd had its strugglers, who were the most likely to get eaten. Every year, herds of dozens of these dinosaurs visited lakes to lay their eggs. The shores on the edge of the lakes were the perfect nursery for them. Their eggs could give you a good idea of what these huge animals hatch out from - quite small beginnings. The full egg was about the size of a football. Females came to lakes year after year because it is a perfect place for them to lay their eggs. Even at three or four years of age, young argentinosaurs stayed around the nesting area: there must be good food for them as they were still too young to travel with herds. If they survived, they grew-up to be large adults, growing 60 times in weight. Paleontologists thought that Argentinosaurus ''was the heaviest creature over to walk on land, weighing at 50-100 tons, more then 15 African Elephants. It is then possible that, if it lived long enough, the largest of these titanosaurs could have weighed in at 100 tons. In its own right, ''Argentinosaurus was a herbivore that fed in the treetops with its great size and long neck that also allowed it to avoid competition with smaller herbivores, such as Macrogryphosaurus. Errors *''Argentinosaurus'' wasn't the largest dinosaur, Amphicoelias was. Though it is disputed since the fossils of Amphicoelias were lost. In Walking With... series ''Chased By Dinosaurs Land of Giants ''Argentinosaurus was featured in the first episode of Chased by Dinosaurs, "Land of Giants". It was shown already dead (a skeleton), as a solitary juvenile (that will probably rejoin the herd this year) and traveling in a herd, where it was being stalked by a pack of Giganotosaurs (the giant theropods eventually brought down another juvenile Argentinosaurus). By contrast, a solitary Sarcosuchus ''opted to get away when confronted by these sauropods. Walking With Dinosaurs: Inside Their World ''Argentinosaurus is one of the viewable dinosaurs in the app. It can be seen being attacked by a pack of Giganotosaurus. In Related Media ''Extreme Dinosaurs'' Red more at the ''Extreme Dinosaurs Wiki The ''Diplodocus model was used without the spines and tail stripes and recolored for Argentinosaurus. Category:Herbivores Category:Land of Giants (CBD) animals Category:Walking With Dinosaurs: Inside Their World animals Category:Walking With Dinosaurs Wonderbook animals Category:Mesozoic animals Category:Cretaceous Animals Category:Chordates Category:Reptiles